Sakata Kokutan
was a young shinobi from the Kokutan Clan. Background Little is know about Sakata's past. He was the older brother of Himuki, Inori, Kanmi and his other three siblings and the first to become a shinobi and participate in battles and missions in support of growth of the Kokutan clan. Sakata was very attached to his younger siblings and from early practiced combat techniques with his brothers, especially Himuki for be only a year younger and did not have much trouble following his training rhythm. Like many former members of the Kokutan clan, Sakata had the Steel Release and because it was routed to more hazardous missions than his other siblings even having young age. Besides his parents, Sakata was the first person to have knowledge of the infestation that infected Himuki and that prevented that his body back to normal shape after using the Steel Release. against his murderers.]] During a mission against the , Sakata was killed as his comrades when he was only fourteen. After the attack his body was veiled and buried at a memorial in the Kokutan clan's city in the Land of Waterfalls. Personality Being the firstborn, Sakata always had to take on more responsibilities than his other siblings, which fueled an idolatry of his five younger siblings with him, since Sakata was always the more determined in his goals and who always assumed all responsibilities without fear, being they good or bad. This idolatry was mainly visible in Inori, the youngest of his brothers. Being the smaller and slimmer at that time, Inori was the one that most easily got into problems, often compromising the result of the mission. Thus, Sakata always dedicated himself a little more to protect him than his other brothers who had less difficulty in protecting themselves. According to Kanmi Kokutan, Sakata was the bravest boy she has come to know (being followed by Himuki), since even at a young age he has already behaved like an adult, always concerned with the welfare of the clan and his closest relatives. She also said she saw a bit of him in Hansei Uchiha due to his preoccupation with the younger and weaker. Himuki also said that Sakata was the reason he became a mercenary and also a natural born leader, due to the proximity between them. Sakata had a natural sense of justice that Himuki tried to imitate years later after becoming leader of the Kokutan clan. Moreover Sakata was also quite outgoing and charismatic, which made Himuki get so rattled by his death. Appearance Sakata had long, straight lilac hair and green eyes. He wore a beige shirt overlaid by a brown sleeveless vest and a pair of pin-striped pants. He stamped the Kokutan clan symbol in a blue poncho he wore around his neck. He also wore a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders, however part of this harness was covered by his poncho. Sakata also had unique marks that drew attention, as lateral strands of his hair that was white and a small scar on the bottom left of his face. Abilities Along with Himuki, Sakata was considered one of the Kokutan clan's prodigies. Even at a young age, he was already placed beside to older shinobi to perform risky missions. Like others of his clan, Sakata dominated different genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutu techniques, however, is not known exactly what were his strengths and weaknesses. However, it is known that Sakata (as Himuki) developed the Steel Release, without contracting any infection, unlike his younger brother. Commonly, Sakata used his kekkei genkai to have advantages against his opponents as make his body to be coated by an indestructible steel and mold it to take the form of blades. Trivia *Sakata's name was based on the surname of Gintoki Sakata, Gintama's protagonist, whose name was based on Sakata Kintoki (坂田公時), also known as Kintaro, from a famous folk tale set in the Heian Period. Quotes *(To Himuki Kokutan) "Hey little brother... Don't cling to revenge, but to justice! Keep training and fighting to always be stronger and stronger, I want to witness the day that you'll overcome me!" *(To Inori Kokutan) "What Himuki says is importate. But more importantly is you believe in yourself. Always give your best and always count with me to be by your side! I won't let anything bad happen to my little brother!" *(To Kanmi Kokutan) "If you bet on your dreams, I guarantee that one day all of our clan will recognize you as a true kunoichi. But be prepared for the problems that come with it."